


Call Me!♡

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, i'll update the tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeonghan is your usual popular kid for his angelic voice and beautiful hair and face. jisoo is his roommate and has to deal with all the bullshit from jeonghan's fans and is done with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. good idea

**Author's Note:**

> jeongcheol is my shiteu but i like writing about jihan :// minor angst on the next chapter :33 hopefully you follow this fic till the end ^u^

yes. this was an everyday thing. a crowd chasing him. they'd literally follow him anywhere and everywhere. the flower boy never minded it. he found it funny. receiving "CALL ME~ ♡" notes in between classes, slipped under his room door even stuck into his hair. male or female, everyone wanted jeonghan to notice them.

walking back to the dorm which he shared with joshua was tough and going to classes were tougher. screams of "SENPAI NOTICE MEE!!11!1!111!" were heard in every nook and cranny wherever jeonghan went. jeonghans group of friends were fine with the outrageous fanclub except for joshua, who of course had to deal with the most bullshit at 3 am. some random students, knocking on their door to "check in" to see if jeonghan was home.

 

jeonghan was covered in sweat as he ran from the science department back to the dorm which was a good 3 km away. 

"are you really fine with this?" a small voice piped up as the door to the room slammed shut.

joshua had to take care of this situation as  
1) his grades are being affected  
2) he cant go anywhere without anyone asking where jeonghan was and.overall joshua could not live in peace anymore.

"y-yeah of course i am! im loving it actually!" jeonghan chuckled a bit.  
"that sounds fake but okay... anyway im not fine with it. i suggest you either  
1) find a new roommate  
2) cut your luscious locks off  
3) find a fake boyfriend to chase your psycho fans away.also im not an option for the 3rd choice." jisoo went back to typing on his macbook before jeonghan could respond.

"pshhhh why would i even wanna date you, youre such a party pooper. anyway, fake date huh? well, thats easy." the pretty boy thought to himself.

the long haired male pulled out a box of love letters from under his bed which consisted mostly of the sender's profile and phone number. jeonghan never imagined that said box would come into use. jeonghan fished out a random letter and dialled the number written on the small pink note. jeonghan waited for the other party to pick up his call anxiously.

"um hello is this seungcheol?" panic began to kick in

"OH MY GOD IS THAT JEONGHAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OH MAN HOLY SHIT" jeonghan knew this was coming. all he could do was sigh inside.

"yeah thanks. i have a favour to ask of you also please stop screaming joshua needs to study before he leaves me and i can't live without my best friend with me ," jeonghan could hear joshua sigh as he typed more stuff into his macbook

"anything for you my prince!" jeonghan slowly felt himself regretting everything

"yeah i need you to be my fake boyfriend so the crowd doesnt disturb me and joshua because we're not gonna lose our grades just yet. also i dont want to lose my best friend just because of crazy fans," bad move jeonghan.

"oh. ok. so how do we do this? do some cliche cafe date? lets just start with holding hands. yeah thats a good idea...."seungcheol was talking to himself at this point.

"alrighties then~ hopefully this works out. thanks seungcheol!" and he hungs up. well that problem was solved easily. next he has to tackle the fake dating thing.

"JOSHIE I DID IT! I GOT SOMEONE TO FAKE DATE ME!! NOW YOU DONT HAVE TO LEAVE ME HERE!!!" jeonghan was jumping in joshuas bed like a kid. 

"im not deaf jeonghan also get off my bed," joshua plugged his headphones into his mac to block out the noise. what jeonghan never knew about joshua was that he was the one running the yoon cheonsa fanclub and was updating about jeonghans new love life.


	2. unexpected circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisoo slowly regrets his decisions and it pains to see his crush be taken away when it was his idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter twooo hint minor angst dont worry its not /that/ bad but ye   
> update : i'll alternate chapters between jeonghan and jisoo also once it reaches 130 hits i'll post the next chapter

"hey! hey jisoo! look what seungcheol got for me! isnt it pretty? ah~ seungcheol is such a nice guy... yah jisoo! are you even listening to me?!" jisoo ignored jeonghan.

the gentleman wasnt being gentlemanly because he was kind of pissed. the plan was moving smoothly and jisoo was glad that there were no more mobs outside his door. but having jeonghan talk about his boyfriend pissed him off. everytime his best friend came home its just "jisoo look what seungcheol bought for me! jisoo im going out for lunch with seungcheol dont miss me!~ jisoo listen to seungcheols mixtape he made for me!"  
seungcheol this, seungcheol that. now he actually wished that he moved out.

"oh good for you then. im going out for a walk. also dont touch my mac!" jisoo grabbed a coat and headed out.

 

once he was out of campus, far into the deserted park he found while exploring, jisoo let out everything he held in for the past two weeks.

"I HATE YOU YOON JEONGHAN! DONT YOU KNOW I LOVED YOU?! I HATE MY LIFE!" tears began to stream down the americans face. it wasnt like jeonghan would hear it anyway.

 

jisoo hated how lovey dovey jeonghan and seungcheol were.

jisoo hated how he couldnt make the first move.

jisoo hated how he always made the worst decisions.

 

jisoo wiped the tears on his face. the man was a wreck as he dragged his feet along the brown leaves that covered the street.

 

the bells twinkled cheerfully as jisoo opened the doors to the soonseok cafe. jisoo loathed how happy the bells sounded. he knew the cafe would help him, it being that his two best friends ran it. 

seokmin cleared a table as soonyoung readied the microphones. this was the specialty of the soonseok cafe.

"soon! seok! talk! now jisoo, tell us your problem!" the comedy duo who were professionals at mending broken hearts pulled a chair each and adressed the heartbroken man.

"i dont know what to do anymore soonyoung-ah seokmin-ah. i like my best friend but hes really popular so for some dumb reason i asked him to date someone to drive the crowd he brought away and now hes head over heels talking about his boyfriend 24/7" jisoo talked softly, sniffling in between words.

he knew that seokmin and soonyoung knew who he was talking about but had to cover up their names cos its the public. grabbing a napkin he wiped the tears that escaped from his eyes.

jisoo talked to soonyoung and seokmin while sipping on a cup of hot americano. the hot bittersweet taste reminded him of his relatioship with jeonghan. painful and bitter.

 

it was 5pm when he left the cafe with a slightly mended heart and a part time job to take his mind off of the matter. his job started after the exams so he didnt have to worry much.

 

once he reached his empty home, he updated the yoon cheonsa fanclub about jeonghans relationship, biting back the tears so jeonghan didnt need to find a 21 year old man scrawled on his bed in a pool of tears.


	3. a simple date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghans anxious as his boyfriend is late for their monthsary. seungcheol is the most precious and adorable boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so so so much for getting over 130 hits

the second hand was ticking and jeonghan tried his best to not get upset over the fact his boyfriend is late for their first monthsary.

seungcheol was a man of moments. he cherished and wrote about every important event he had with jeonghan. the dark haired man carried a pastel yellow polaroid to match with jeonghans black polaroid around whenever he was out with jeonghan. keeping every memory in a photograph. whether it was the picture of jeonghan watching the sunset or them holding hands, seungcheol captured everything.

 

five minutes had passed and jeonghan grew more impatient. a little angel in his head named joshua hong reminded him to keep calm. the blonde tapped his fingers impatiently on the table for two. jeonghan wished on the necklace seungcheol gave on the fortnight of their meeting for the rapper to come soon and hopefully didnt run into any danger.

it was 8:30 pm, twenty minutes after the supposed time they were supposed to meet.  
"OH MY GOD JEONGHAN IM SORRY IM LATE I WAS BUSY CLEANING UP THE MUSIC ROOM I FORGOT TO PICK UP THE CAKE AND THUS ALMOST LOST IT AND THEN I MISSED THE BUS IM SO SORRY IM A BAD BOYFRIEND BREAK UP WITH ME IF YOU WANT I DONT DESERVE AN ANGEL LIKE YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME JEONGHAN" seungcheol dropped the bags onto the table and began apologizing at lightning speed.

god damn this kid is so damn precious. jeonghan found it cute when seungcheol spoke really fast. well he is a rapper after all so he naturally talks fast but when flustered, the elder was the most adorable and precious person jeonghan had ever seen. holding the elders hand and giving the most angelic smile in human history, jeonghan assured his boyfriend its alright.

the pair ate their meal while discussing about the members in the music stream which seungcheol is currently taking and the science stream which jeonghan takes. 

there was a short pink haired boy in the music stream that caught jeonghans eye mostly because of the hair but hes heard many stories about that dongsaeng. the kid was codenamed the devil for his strictness when producing and the many pranks hed pull on the others who took music or dance.

it also just so happened the kid whose name is jihoon, is seungcheols childhood best friend. jeonghan wished to know him better but from the times jeonghan waited in the music room for seungcheol to end, jihoon didnt want jeonghan there.

seungcheol on the other hand wanted to know more about the infamous hong jisoo who brought the pair together. jisoo took english literature which was a breeze for him since he was from los angeles in america. thus the reason jisoo never really studied much. all he did was do stuff on his mac, watch anime and play the guitar.

jisoo was the same age as the pair, only younger by a few months but in all honesty, jisoo was the most mature among the three. jisoo never really bothered much but gave the aura of not wanting seungcheol filled his half of the room.

jisoo and jihoon would make an odd but somehow fitting match. jisoo was kind and religious and polite like an angel on the other hand jihoon was mean and rude and had a sharp tongue around friends like the devil. the angel and the devil didnt sound like itd work but it somehow would go in sync.

 

the pair quickly ate their food and made their way to the park near campus to truly celebrate their monthsary. sitting on the cool bench, seungcheol lights the lone candle for their first monthsary and made a wish under the starry mid autumn night sky, cool wind combing through jeonghans long hair, one blow and the flame was out.

as the pair sat side by side while feeding each other cake, jeonghan realised true love was real.


	4. hellish cafe crowd, heavenly coworkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisoo is adjusting to his new job and is getting to know more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 200 hits im super duper grateful for those that read it thank you so so so much <333  
> update : 230 hits thank you so much!! <333 i'll work on the next chapter + other oneshots soon hwaiting!!!  
> update 2 : im having a writers block to continue the jeongcheol arc so i'll do some background bonus stories please understand

jisoo dropped his bag and slumped into the park bench, brown leaves crunching under his feet. his final paper was over and now jisoo had all the time in the world.

 

korea was becoming colder with every day that passed. a nude coloured muffler wrapped around his neck. autumn was in full swing and cafes filled with people ordering pumpkin spice latte. soonyoung and seokmin probably need help at the cafe.

 

jisoo pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to seokmin. "seokmin-ah my exams are over so i'll start tomorrow?"

almost immediately seokmin calls. " yah yah yah hyung please come like right now theres too many people and also you need to learn how to make the drinks and stuff please come asap. love you hyung thanks i gotta go!" the younger spoke at the speed of light and hung up in less than 20 seconds.  
jisoo briskly dropped his stuff at home and made his way to the cafe.

 

once again the cheerfully twinkling of bells welcome him into the cafe. seokmin wasnt lying when he said that there was too many people and too little staff. seokmin ran around clearing tables while soonyoung took orders and cashiered. behind soonyoung, a tall man who doesnt really look korean, made the drinks with care all the while making it fast. the cafe was really short handed. 

jisoo stood at the counter as soonyoung passed him an apron ordering him to help clear tables while seokmin helped the tall man with the drinks. confused, jisoo tied the apron around his waist and cleared any empty table in the shop.  
the lunch crowd was slowly fading and jisoo was able to learn how to make basic coffee.

 

"junnie hyung!~" a rather tall man with poodle-like hair came running through the door to the direction of the tall barista. 

jisoo awkardly made his way out of the counter and sat by the window. the american checked his phone to find 8 missed calls and 26 new messages from jeonghan.

"JISOO"  
"YAH"  
"WHERE"  
"ARE"  
"YOU"  
"IM LONELY"  
":((((((" 

and the list went on. jisoo chuckled to himself. even though jeonghan was older than him, hes still a kid at heart. also an overly attatched room mate. 

the barista and his poodle friend was already gone by the time jisoo looked up from his phone. shouting followed by a burst of laughter came from the kitchen. soonyoung and seokmin were baking the next batches of pastries for the dinner crowd. of course the kitchen was a mess. it was practically a battleground.

"ahh jisoo hyung! are you staying to help until the shop closes?" seokmin asked his hyung. jisoo didnt really have a choice as there was nothing else to do. 

"hmm oh ahh yeah i'll stay. anyway shouldnt you two clean up and help me with the drinks?" jisoo was surprised at how the barista could handle the soonseok duo. 

 

jisoo flipped through the recipe book. it was pretty manageable to make the drinks and memorise the quantities so jisoo was proud of himself when he made his first pumpkin spice latte. the spices werent really his thing but it was good and warms the body well with the autumn weather.

 

the barista came back with his poodle friend. only to realise he hadnt introduced himself. 

"oh crap sorry! im wen junhui but you can call me jun and im the main barista here and i hope we work well! also sorry if my korean is weird cause im chinese haha. also this here is my boyfriend from the pet shop next door, minghao!" jun was pretty awkward but at the mention of his boyfriend, jun tugged the other closer by the waist.

 

the three talked and got to know more about each other. jun was in soonyoungs dance team and he knew minghao from next door when one of the dogs ran into the cafe. later found out that the younger was also from china and now theyre here. 

it was a pretty cute love story. cuter than whatever could happen to jisoo at least. jisoo could only hope that his heartbreak would heal soon.

 

jisoo got home from work at around 9 and jeonghan interrogated the younger the moment he stepped in. jisoo updated the yooncheonsa fanclub about his absence on the chat and went to sleep.


	5. as long as he doesnt know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan and seungcheol go on a date and it goes well for jeonghan and not as well for seungcheol.

walking slowly, fingers interlocked, the pair walked. exams were over and the two had nothing to stress about for the time being. it was cold and jeonghan and seungcheol shared a mitten.

"cheolie cheolie turn here!" jeonghan excitedly pulled seungcheol in the said direction. in the empty park was a pair of swings. letting go of the elders hand, jeonghan ran and plopped himself onto the swing.

"cheolie ah we should have a competition! who can swing higher... wins a kiss!" jeonghan calls from the swing.

seungcheol loved to see jeonghan happy without a care in the world. seungcheol sat down and began to swing himself forward. five minutes passed and jeonghan looked like he could fly. admitting defeat, seungcheol stops his swing. a kiss is only a kiss. it cant be that bad. anyway they were dating, theres nothing wrong with that.

slowly coming to halt, jeonghan gracefully gets off. it was too awkward to do it immediately so seungcheol promises to do it before they part for the day. they sit under they playground and well talk. there was still much to know about each other. jeonghan rests his head on seungcheols lap. the sound of their breaths and the wind passing through filled the air. although it was silent, it was calming.

"so... about jihoon..." jeonghan starts. seungcheol really doesnt want to talk about jihoon to jeonghan.

"he- hes a nice guy right?" the long haired male continues, stuttering a little. 

"y-yeah. hes well um nice. at times," seungcheol didnt understand why he was so cautious about jihoon. jeonghan sits up.

"then whys he always glaring at me?" seungcheol anticipated that this question would come up. 

seungcheol knew jihoon for the longest time. and over the years, jihoon became overprotective over seungcheol after doyoon left. another taboo topic. jang doyoon. seungcheol hopes that jeonghan doesnt look up about doyoon.

putting up a front, seungcheol comes up with a fake answer to satisfy his dearest, "well, hes like that with everyone. he needs to know someone well first then it should all be okay."

"ahh okay then," jeonghan hums. the sun was going to set soon and the two got out from under the playground.

at the turn before exiting the park, seungcheol holds jeonghan back, pressing his lips on the latter. seungcheol felt a smile against his lips. seungcheol presses jeonghan closer.

opening his eyes slightly, seungcheol could see pink hair in the distance. seungcheol pulled away first. satisfied with the kiss but slightly confused why seungcheol pulled away, jeonghan made his way back to the dorms.

seungcheol knew he fucked up. he saw the boy wipe his face and run off. he lost his best friend. seungcheol knew better than chasing after the younger. his heart grew heavy as he bid jeonghan goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED IT IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK IM SO SORRY FOR HAVING YALL WAIT!!!


	6. heartbreak hurts but it gets better, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *JIHOON POV* jihoons heartbroken. he knew he wasnt meant for him but a small bit of his heart was filled with hope. but it was hopeless after all. all he could do was support him from the sidelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its jihoon's pov instead of jisoo so sorry bout that but its gonna help develop jisoo's story further :33 actually this was gonna be a one shot but i found a way to link it with this so yeah! also i wrote this during english class becuase i copy answers quickly and why not use the time to write instead of daze off and this was also written before the first chapter of this fic so yeahhh byeee!~

jihoon stood at the maple tree at the entrance of the park. red and brown leaves crushed under his feet like his hope for love. a tear rolled down his cheek. jihoon was defeated by the scene he happened to see. the sight of the man he once loved lips pressed to another. jihoon bit back his tears in the harsh wind.

cursing under his breath, asking why he had to take the short cut home while kicking the leaves that fell near his feet. of course had to make eye contact with the one he hoped to love. it was hopeless to even think of the elder falling in love with him. annoyed at everything and everyone, jihoon ran. with no idea of where to go and the cold that began to numb his hands, jihoon made his way into the heart healing cafe.

the pink broken hearted haired boy gave up on running. his breath that could be seen due to the cold disgusted him. it reminded him of the times he walked home with seungcheol and drew hearts with their cold breath on the window pane of shops that were closed. he dragged his feet along the leaf strewn floor.

 

the cheerful bells greeted jihoon. he wondered why the two idiots decided to put happy sounding bells to greet heart broken people. the younger of the two owners put his tray down and greeted jihoon.

"Hoonie hyung~ Why the long face?" seokmin called with a smile brighter than the sun. soonyoung followed, greeting him from the kitchen. a slightly familiar face stood at the counter, confused as to who the pink haired boy was. junhui who was in charge of the coffee making station and waved at the younger.

soonyoung took his apron off and lead jihoon to a table, placing a microphone on the table and started the daily corner. "Soon! Seok! Talk! Now jihoonie tell hyung your problem!" soonyoung put his arm around jihoon as he had always treated jihoon like a little brother despite being the same age. seokmin finished cleaning up the tray he put down earlier and joined his partner in crime.

"fuck everything man. i knew the day would come. actually it came a long time ago. its just. i-i couldnt belive it. they're perfect for each other. i should be happy for cheolie but i dont know why im like this. im a selfish asshole. jeonghan sshi is a nice guy and seungcheol always had a crush on him but ugh. im such a fool for thinking that their relationship was just a dream. soonyoung hyung, seokmin ah im such a screw up..." jihoon clenched his fists in anger.

anger at everything.  
anger at himself.

a freshly brewed macchiato was placed on his table. the slightly familiar man with the name tag 'Jisoo' smiled and gestured that the drink was on him. his smile glowed. his eyes shoned a similar sadness. jihoon spent the rest of his night in the cafe which closed earlier due to special reasons. junhui left after cleaning up his station to walk minghao home. and so the four gathered around the table and listened to jihoons rambling. jihoon lost tracl of time and soon it was 10:10 pm aka the time for soonyoungs daily special.

todays special, bonding. it was meant for jisoo so he could get to know jihoon better. the pair had their own bonding time while soonyoung and seokmin discussed about how to help jihoon and jisoo in the kitchen. the pair had similar problems and both problems revolved around the same two people. yoon jeonghan and choi seungcheol.

forty minutes passed and jihoon learnt more about jisoo and vice versa. jihoon learnt that jisoo was in the literature class and jihoon was in music. and both had heartbreaks and both came to the cafe. it was almost like fate. their stories almost alike. they fell in love with their best friend even though they had no hope. coincidentally their best friends who they fell in love with, fell in love.

soonyoung and seokmin exited the kitchen. and were glad to see the two heartbroken people conversing well. laughing together and crying together. soonyoung shrugged his shoulders and decided that they didnt need help now that they had each other. seokmin pulled soonyoung closer like a father looking at his child proudly and soonyoung the mother. the clock struck eleven and the four left the cafe. soonyoung and seokmin back to their shared apartment while jihoon and jisoo walked back to the campus together, still talking. a slight bounce in the pairs steps.


	7. -skip this-

okk guys for the 600 hit special i'll write a bonus story but i need your help alright. it can be anything so just suggest like do you want a junhao or a soonseok back story or what happened with doyoon or wtv so please reply quickly thanks <333


	8. >bonus story : of coffees and dogs<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a usual slow day in the cafe and junhui had no idea what was coming his way. 
> 
> | special thanks to kpopseventeengurl124 for suggesting this <33 |

it was a usual weekday in the soonseok cafe. late enough for the lunch crowd to leave but early enough for the dinner crowd to enter. there was only a few people in the cafe and none of them need him so the tall boy decided to take a nap under the counter. soonyoung and seokmin could manage everything else anyway.

 

an hour into his nap, the chinese boy awoke to shouting. quickly jumping to his feet to check on what had happened, junhui hit his head on the bottom of the counter.

"OH FFFF-" junhui moved away from the bottom of the counter rubbing the top of his head which now bore a bump. the chinese boy got up to see what was happening.

a boy from the pet shop next door chasing a dog around the cafe. soonyoung and seokmin following behind. half awake and not wanting to deal with the mess junhui sat back down.

 

of course the dog had to jump over the swing door to the counter and land on him. licking the brunette's face all over.

"YAH SAKURA GET BACK HERE!" the boy from next door shouted pushing his way into the counter to grab the dog which was now hiding in junhui's arms.

"come on sakura come back here. you need to be back in the shop before mr jung comes back or hes gonna kill me!" the boy reached out to the dog with open arms and a big smile. clearly his smile was a threatening one, filled with desperation because from what junhui could come up with is that the boy would lose his job if that one hell of a dog doesnt come back to the shop.

"hey can you like... pass me the dog? i really need her back in the playpen before 8 or i die." the boy smiles at junhui, reminding him of the current situation matter-of-factly.

junhui hands the shi tzu back to the boy, slightly reluctantly because he wanted to continue looking at the boy. the dinner crowd was beginning to enter and junhui needed to clean the place up. 

 

well, the two owners had it covered so junhui was left to his thoughts. his thoughts however was about the boy from next door. not knowing how much sugar or if he wanted cream or not, junhui makes an americano for the boy. telling soonyoung he was gonna take a 10 minute break and the blonde simply asking him to come back before the dinner crowd begins to fill.

 

the doorbells to the pet shop chimed. "welcome to jung's pet shop! my name is minghao, how may i help you?" the boy from earlier greets junhui. "rough day today... so here," junhui leaves the coffee on the counter for minghao. resting his head on the countertop beside the warm drink. minghao picks it up and takes a sip.

"thanks, anyway shouldnt i be paying you back after the mess i left back in your cafe?" the shorter boy's korean was a little messy indicating he was foreign.

junhui noticed the moment the silver haired boy looked him in the eyes back in the cafe. he looked far from korean.

"nah its fine. unless you really wanna pay me back then you can. do you have your phone?" junhui replied in chinese. junhui knows a chinese when he sees one.

"ch-chinese? you know chinese? how do you know im chinese?" of course minghao would be flustered to meet someone who spoke the same language as him. minghao took his phone out and passed it to junhui. clicking a few stuff, junhui was done. minghao quickly takes his phone back. junhui waves the boy goodbye as he returns to the cafe.

an unfamiliar but labeled number sent a message.

[ wen junhui <3 ]  
im from china too. anyway is friday at 5 at the big clock in the city square fine with you?

 

minghao looks down at the screen of his phone, smiling to himself. it really was one hell of a day and if it wasnt for that damned dog, minghao would be going home as per normal but now the silver haired boy had a bounce in his step and his head filled of only junhui.

junhui on the other hand works until 11. looking out the window from his station, he watches the silver haired boy pass by the cafe smiling so much he looked like he could fly. the brunette continues his job with a little jump in his heart which already couldnt wait for friday. he wanted to see him as soon as possible. junhui never really believed in it but it really was love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for over 600 notes! <33 hope you liked this bonus story also this is a predebut-ish seventeen because the current story takes place in the mansae era and this was some time in the past anyway thank you very much!! i love you my readers!~~


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back from the dead but then again this chapters gonna be short cos im not good at filler chapters :// thank you for those that still read and support this rollercoaster of a story ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

"I'm home." the door opens and shuts with a thud. a fading ginger drops onto his bed. "Tough day?" Jeonghan asks.

"No shit Sherlock. He just fell onto the bed and its past midnight." Jeonghan pinches himself internally for asking something stupid.

"Well kind of... Where's Seungcheol?" the ginger asks still faced down on his mattress.

"He left slightly before you arrived. So... Most probably strolling back to his room." Jeonghan tied his hair, pushing all stray strands back. His back faced Jisoo as he looks into the mirror to do his nightly facial routine.

"Ahhh..." Jisoo leaves the bed to change out of his clothes which smelled mostly of coffee and flour.

 

"Jihoon! Yah Lee Jihoon, open up the door! YAH JIHOONIE AH OPEN THE DOOR!" Seungcheol bangs on the door with his fist repeatedly.

The smart idiot forgot to take his keys when he went out with Jeonghan earlier. Making his roommate pissed was just another factor to the reason why he was stuck outside his room early winter.

"YAH SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG GO SLEEP WITH JEONGHAN HYUNG FOR ALL I CARE " his roommate, known to be the devil, shouted back. Seungcheol knew well that fighting with Jihoon would only make it worse so Seungcheol had to walk back to Jeonghan and Jisoo's shared room. Note, the two's room were on the other side of the dorm block.

 

Jisoo's phone screen lit up. 2 new messages from Jihoon. 

[ Jihoon ]  
\- you might wanna move out for the night  
\- or the rest of the week

As Jisoo was about to type "why and where?" the doorbell rang. "Yeah hi Jisoo I'm kinda locked out of my room for the time being. Probably for the rest of the week so yeah... Where's Hanie?" Jisoo shuddered at the nickname.

"Back here Cheolie!" Jeonghan called from the bathroom. Jisoo didn't want to witness any of their lovey dovey-ness so he excused himself for the night. Leaving with caution that they dont do the do on his bed, Jisoo packed some clothes, his macbook and carried his guitar to Jihoon's room.

 

"YAH CHOI SEUNGCHEOL I TOLD YOU ALREADY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN!" Jihoon screams from the other side of the door as Jisoo knocked on the door once.

"Yo yo yo. Chill Jihoon chill. It's just me. Jisoo. From the cafe. I walked you back. Remember? Also let me in I'm starting to freeze." Jihoon opens the door and pulls Jisoo in.

Jihoon wasn't sure where to look since it's only their second time meeting and they're already having a sleepover. Great. At least Jisoo was better than Seungcheol McDouchebag. The rest of the week was gonna be hell for Jihoon. 

Composing and choreographing out of the way, Jihoon had to somehow convince Jeonghan to switch roommates for the rest of their school life. No way was he gonna live with Seungcheol. 

Jihoon had to let go of his precious stupid blind hyung. Jihoon knows this was the best for the both of them. Jihoon needed a life of his own and not bodyguarding Seungcheol.

Maybe Jisoo was his first try at love. Scratch that. Second try. His first step was crushed like the brown leaves that were falling in the Autumn wind. They had similar interests and were both heartsick. Jihoon felt the sides of his lips raise as he thought about Jisoo and him. His heart fluttered. This must be the feeling of 20s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are gonna be a mix of povs now cos i found it kinda difficult to maintain 2 storylines when it keeps overlapping so my as well put it all together so you have this mess (=^-ω-^=)


	10. The awkwardness that comes after the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is not used to sleeping in the same room as Jeonghan and Jihoon is unsure about Jisoo

"So... What's the sleeping arrangement? Do I sleep on Jisoo's bed or what?" Seungcheol looked around the room. This was his first time sleeping over and its pretty awkward. sure, theyve cuddled at the playground, etc but in a room together didnt feel right. Seungcheol honestly felt afraid of what Jihoon could have possibly done to his belongings. 

Jeonghan was done with his nightly facial routine. Bare faced beauty was one of Jeonghan's nicknames but Seungcheol has never actually seen it. The long haired male really was a bare faced beauty. With or without makeup he was beautiful. Like holy shit. His face is radiating light. "You sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on Jisoo's. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want a stranger on his bed." Stranger. He never made a move to talk to Jisoo for the months he was with Jeonghan. He should try talking to Jisoo sometime soon.

Either way, where the hell was Jisoo even gonna go. He's always by Jeonghan's side or the cafe and the Lit kids don't talk to him. He didn't want to think about Jisoo anymore. He should be more afraid of Jihoon. Seungcheol took his place on Jeonghan's bed muttering a small "night hanie" before going to sleep.

 

"So, what is this supposed to be?" Jihoon looks at the unknown food on his desk. its around 7am and Jihoon was going to take a nap but it seems his roommate has made "breakfast". "It's french toast! I used to make this loads before I moved to Korea but Jeonghan didn't like it so I thought maybe you would?" Jisoo's eyes lit up talking about the slices of bread dipped in a scrambled egg mixture before being fried. Jihoon hesitates whether or not he should take a bite. It surely doesn't look healthy from the amount of oil oozing out but maybe it'd be good. It's always good to have a little hope.

Jihoon shudders at the thought. That little hope he had for Seungcheol was the reason he was a wreck the previous day. Jihoon didn't want to ruin Jisoo's little hope so he picked a slice up and took a bite. Jihoon's face scrunched up from all the oil making Jisoo look worried but he gave a smile to cheer the elder up. Jihoon washes the bread down with a glass of milk.

Milk was a little childish to drink but he was in need of sleep and height so coffeee wasn't an option. The two ate in silence. Mostly because they were complete strangers. Okay not completely but they only met last evening and he was a crying mess. That surely wasn't a great first impression.

"Jihoon, I'm going out for church so I'll be out. If you want me to get anything while I'm out just text me alright." Jihoon sends an "OK" sign as Jisoo walks out the door with his guitar.

Finally. Peace and silence. It's kinda hard working on a song with Jisoo around. Jihoon still felt awkward around the guy. His heart wondered how Seungcheol is doing knowing that he kicked the elder out. Honestly, Seungcheol should thank him for giving him the chance to sleep with his dearest Jeonghan. Maybe, Jisoo felt the same way. Finally able to run from the endless chatter about Jeonghans other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your opinions like asap so pls comment!!! I want to start on a new series i have planned the serieses in detail but have yet to start writing.
> 
> so the first one is an angel guardian au (the ending depends), the other is a suicide au (theres a happy ending dont worry) next is a secret gang au kind of thing and lastly is a battle royale au (maybe i'll mix the gang and battle royale au but idk)
> 
> please choose the one you think is most interesting so i can start writing! thanks for reading once again!! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


	11. the awkward and the idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol is awkward  
> jeonghan is oblivious  
> jihoon is an idiot  
> jisoo is also an idiot

Seungcheol fell back to square one. he was completely awkward with jeonghan. seungcheol had been awake for the past half hour staring at the ceiling. jeonghan did his usual routine. no words were being said. seungcheol was too awkward to do a thing. seungcheol may be blessed to be with the greatest yoon jeonghan but he wasnt blessed to have satan for a roommate. 

"cheolie ah~ im hungry... wanna eat breakfast at soonyoungies cafe?" jeonghans voice snapped seungcheol out of his daydream. he needed spare clothes since he had no clothes after being locked out.

"ah... im fine with that but um... do you have any clothes for me to change into? you see... after what happened... yeah..." seungcheol wanted to hide under his sheets. wearing jeonghans clothes felt weird. jeonghan tossed a turtleneck and a pair of jeans to seungcheol. fashion didnt matter. as long as he had clothes to wear it was fine.

 

jihoon had a few songs to finish composing. but then again he needed time for inspiration. other music wasnt gonna help him. maybe he needed to spend time with nature. or reconnect with his feelings. in times like this he needed seungcheol. 

seungcheol who forever had ideas in his head. or soonyoung. soonyoung was number two after his fallout with the elder. jihoon couldnt truthfully say that he liked soonyoung in that way. anyway, jihoon felt seokmin was a better choice for soonyoung.

jihoon checked the time on the wall clock. 12pm. he needed lunch too. jisoo should be on his way back. jihoon changed to a sweater and a beanie and waited for jisoo. jihoon contemplated whether or not he should text his new roommate. he didnt want to make it look like he needed jisoo. jihoon walked around the room and waited. jihoons stomach began to rumble. the pink haired male sent a text to the ginger male.

[jihoon]  
\- im going out for lunch just the jjajjangmyeon shop down the road  
\- you can meet me if you want  
\- im going to the park after that. i need inspirations for new songs.

jihoon shut the phone and left. he reached the shop in no time. constantly checking the time on his phone. waiting for jisoo to reply. 12:45 pm. jihoon drummed his fingers on the table. there were many things to write about but nothing could match up to jihoons expectations. 

"sunday morning rain is falling~" a sweet melodious voice sang from behind jihoon. "steal some covers, share some skin.." the owner of the voice covered jihoons eyes. what idiot would do this to him. some corny ass kid that tries too hard is what.

"hey jihoon!" jisoo called as he walked to his seat in front of jihoon. the younger rolled his eyes at jisoos corny intro. jihoon sighed in relief. he didnt want to look like a loner eating alone on a cold sunday.

"thanks for coming..." jihoon mumbled. he didnt want to be alone. he never liked being alone. "what did you say? sorry i didnt catch that," jisoo smiled. his smile was one like a cat. eyes filled with curiousity and lips curled like the cheschire. jihoon cleared his throat. " i said im hungry lets order." jihoon lifted the menu and covered his reddenning face. jisoos take in jihoons life isnt a good one. jihoon didnt want to be left like a fool in love again. he couldnt trust anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek how long/short my chapters are. i write them based on how much time and ideas i have so i apologize if its very uneven
> 
> i'll be starting my new series so please look forward to it!! 
> 
> ps school is starting literally tomorrow and this is the last night i have to stay up late so if i dont update please understand as this is an important year for me!!


	12. cafe dates with a side of tears and hair dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan and seungcheol go on a cafe date while jihoon and jisoo have lunch and go to a park. note : they arent dating. jihoons heart wasnt ready yet.

"ah! jeonghan hyung seungcheol hyung welcome welcome! lemme clear the table for the couple," seokmin scurried to carry the dishes into the back to wash later.

the pair sat down across from each other. "so, what do you want? i'll pay." jeonghan smiled. now that they were roommates and partners, seungcheol was as awkward as ever.

"i-uh will um a grilled cheese sandwich and a macchiato will be good thanks babe," seungcheol was more afraid as to what jihoon was planning but it cant be that bad.

he didnt do much to soonyoung so he should be fine. jeonghan came back with the drinks while soonyoung was preparing the sandwiches in the kitchen. jeonghan looked around the cafe, waiting for soonyoung to come with the soonseok special sandwich and the grilled cheese for seungcheol of course.

"soonyoungie ah jisoo isnt working today?" jeonghan asked. seungcheol felt his heart fall a little but what is to be expected when jeonghan knows jisoo longer than himself.

"he's working the night shift i think? arent you and jisoo living together so i thought you would at least know his whereabouts," soonyoung raised an eyebrow. 

"cheolie here got into a fight with his roommate so hes staying with me for now and jisoo is somewhere. i dont know where but cmon hes 22 he can take care of himself." soonyoung nodded his head understanding the current situation before quickly running back to man the kitchen.

 

"tch hong jisoo sshi eat your own noodles!" jihoon poked jisoos hand with a chopstick as jisoo tried to steal a some noodles from jihoons plate. jisoo however bought fried rice and just wanted a little taste of the jjajjangmyeon. 

"aww come on jihoonnie. im your friend, arent i? i deserve a lil of your noodles. i'll even pay for the whole meal," jisoo pouts. jihoon rolled his eyes and scooped a few spoonfuls of noodles and dropped them onto jisoos plate. jisoo smiled a thanks and continued eating, leaving some for jihoon of course.

it was around 2 by the time they left the store. jisoo and jihoon got a few stares as the left the shop but the two didnt care. it wasnt like they were doing drugs or anything illegal. theyre just bros.

jihoons hand brushed jisoos as they walked to the park, sending shivers down his spine. jihoon couldnt tell if it was a good or bad thing. as long as jisoo couldnt tell, jihoon should be fine. jihoon continued to walk, his short legs trying to keep up with jisoos pace.

the pair reached the park. jisoo composed a few compositions with his guitar as jihoon scribbled lyrics down. jihoon bit his cheek, tears threatening to fall, as he wrote his feelings from when he saw seungcheol and jeonghan. jisoo easily caught on to jihoons silence.

"you okay there jihoon?" jisoo put his guitar down, squatting on the floor to face up to jihoon.

"im fine." jihoon muffled through the sleeves of his sweater. clearly he wasnt. jihoon has been putting up a front throughout everything yet.

"let it all out bro. for a holy person like me, even i did crazy stuff when they got together." jisoo patted jihoons back as jihoon hid his face in the sleeves of his sweater.

 

"whatdya wanna do?" there was about a week before the holidays ended and hell started again. somehow, the couple found themselves in the hair dye compartment of the supermarket. jeonghan picked out a velvet-ty red while seungcheol took an electric blue shade. jeonghan paid and the two helped each other dye their hair. as well as stain the bedsheets in the process. a few hours later and the couple had somewhat matching hair. the blue could be barely seen but jeonghans red was stunning as his hair was already a matte silver/gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have arisen from the grave. just kidding i managed to squeeze out a chapter :D since schools back i dont have time to write but i'll try to start the new series


	13. flashback to the past part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i felt that i should let you all know more about seungcheol and jihoons past and whatever happened between the two and doyoon and a lil more about soonyoung. its a two part ministory so this first part is on seungcheol and the next will be on jihoon so please stay tuned!

seungcheol waits at the bus stop. his head aching from the lack of sleep he had the previous night. a bad feeling in his heart kept him up. seungcheol tossed and turned all night. at this rate even his bright smile had disappeared. all that was left was a grim face.

seungcheol's phone starts to ring.  
"hello? ah doyoonie im on the way, i'll be there soon. the traffic isnt so heavy so maybe about fifteen minutes?" seungcheol tries to smile and hide the worry in his voice but everything seemed to weigh down on him. 

seungcheol got off the bus and saw doyoon standing outside of the meeting place. his face too looked grim. the bright smile that shone on seungcheols life too had disappeared. instinctively seungcheol held or well tried to hold doyoons hand but the latters hand was clenched, leaving seungcheols hand hanging loosely by his side. 

"so what should we do?" seungcheol asked without a hint of excitement in his voice. without a word, doyoon held seungcheol by the wrist and dragged him along.

 

the scenery which was oh so familiar came into view. the small park hidden in the town where they first confessed. away from the bustling city which no one knew about.

"i'll go straight to the point. today, is a special day. today, is the last day we'll meet. i thought through this a lot. like a candle, our love was a fire but all the wax had melted. theres nothing to us left. being with you made me suffocated. i started becoming unhappier with every day that passed like a weight dragging me down."

doyoons eyes were fierce. there was no remorse to his words even as seungcheol stood in shock. there were no tears. no reply. all he could do was try to process what had happened.

"our midsummernight sweet love turned bitter and tasteless and has come to an end. as the rain pours, there wont be an umbrella to shield you. as you ride the train, theres no one to sit beside with to lean onto."

seungcheols eyes started to water as doyoon continued to speak it all felt as if knives had been thrown at him.

"y-you're joking right? i know you the best doyoon. w-what break up? this is a dream isnt it? i-its all a dream, right? you're not doyoon. doyoon isnt this kind of person. you're cold hearted. doyoon is warm hearted and wants the best for everyone. y-yah! if you're the doyoon i know and love you wouldnt want this kind of hardship for us. please, stop joking around." 

seungcheols voice shook. he couldnt bear the pain. he was nervous what could come next.

"geez why do you have to be so annoying. im sick of your character and attitude. im not joking. im serious about this. go and leave me i dont wanna see you anymore. even if you fall im not gonna catch you. i have no strength to do so. even if im beside you, my heart isnt." doyoon rolls his eyes. the tears start rolling down seungcheols cheeks.

"why. why? what made you become like this. you were never like this in the past. yo-you always loved me." seungcheol grabs onto doyoons arm.

"i wasnt always like this. it was so hard for me to get mad at you since you were so precious. but, as the months, even years passed, i felt more and more suffocated. i even started to hate being with you. thats how i felt for the past year and a half. lets just break up now. i cant stand your face."

doyoon pushed seungcheols hand away and started to walk. seungcheol quickly grabbing onto the latter again.

"doyoon please. can we talk about it? we cant just end it like this. what was the last four years to you? please. listen to me doyoon." seungcheols head hung low as the tears stained the cement ground.

"its all over seungcheol. i loved you for awhile. after that i just pretended to care for you. even all the memories we shared has faded."

doyoons back faced seungcheol. seungcheol didnt want to see what expression doyoon wore on his face.

"what was i to you? you're so cruel. how could you be so cold? if our four years of dating meant nothing to you then what was our 19 years of friendship?"

seungcheol was desperate to get an answer from doyoon.

"hold on, you're kidding yourself seungcheol. i've said what was needed to be said. hearing you out is pointless. its over. what part of over do you not understand? theres no need to see each other ever again."

seungcheols grip on doyoons arm tightened.

"you've got to be kidding! you're my everything! my heart still flutters like when we first met! i don't know what to do without you..."

seungcheol released his grip on doyoon but the brunette didnt make a move.

"please... just tell me you're joking and all this was a prank. please dont do this. i'll change for you. lets talk through this tomorrow. you're making this harder for me to endure. don't lie to me doyoon. please just tell me honestly."

seungcheol looks up and doyoon is no longer there. seungcheol walks out of the park. doyoon is nowhere to be seen. 

seungcheol waits for the train to come. his heart feels weary and his eyes grow heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are so quiet please comment more otherwise i dont know whether i should continue or not :(((


	14. flashback to the past part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon finds a crying mess in his house. being the good best friend, jihoon helps seungcheol through his breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sosososososo sorry this is super late because march has been a really tight schedule and april probably will also be so im sorry for the lack of content in advance !!

"hyung... hyung are you okay?" jihoon knocked on the toilet door. seungcheol has been in the toilet for the past two hours. "dont do anything stupid in there alright." jihoon walked away from the toilet.

jihoon couldnt believe how doyoon just left like that. there wasnt even a fight or anything. seungcheol simply presumed doyoon was busy and everything was still alright. in reality, it was fine for the first two years and a half. the consecutive year and a half, the string of their relationship started to fray. the string simply broke that day.

jihoon quickly made his way to soonyoungs sisters cafe. "sooyoung noona, wheres soonyoung?" jihoon walked up to the counter.

"ah jihoonie he's in the back playing pokemon or something. the kid's never studying," sooyoung pointed to the kitchen. 

"thanks noona! can you make some soup and pasta seungcheol's having bad day..." jihoon asked as he pushed the door to the kitchen. a faint alright came from the counter.

 

"yah kwon soonyoung when you will ever study? youre always playing pokemon or up at 4am watching dances," jihoon crossed his arms looking down at soonyoung who was crouched behind a bench playing pokemon.

"geez youre such a nagger hoonie. graduation is next year whats the rush?" soonyoung pushed a few buttons and switched off his ds to look up at jihoon.

"a year is 365 days, and at this rate you'll end up wasting it all up on your video games." jihoon huffed looking away from soonyoung.

soonyoung pushed himself up and embraced his dearest softly from the back. "fine, i'll change myself to study more alright hoonie..." soonyoung knew jihoon was smiling on the other side.

"jihoonie the pasta and soups ready!" sooyoung peeked through the door.

jihoon quickly pecked soonyoungs cheek and picked up the food from sooyoung.

 

"cheolie hyung i have food! sooyoung noona cooked your favourite pasta and soup. cmon the toilet isnt gonna be your best friend, food will be." jihoon knocked on the door, repeatedly. 

"hyung if you dont leave the toilet i will actually call soonyoung to kick the door down." quickly the door clicked and jihoon opened the door.

seungcheol was a mess. a puddle of tears around him. jihoon always had a bad feeling about doyoon but he had no right to say anything about it. jihoon held seungcheol up and brought him to his bed. jihoon lifted seungcheols head which hanged low. his eyes red and puffy from all the crying. jihoon opened the container of food and fed the elder quietly. jihoon knew best than to talk about it.

jihoon walked to his room. he had a math paper to finish. he put all thoughts of seungcheol away and started writing numbers and equations but nothing could make sense to him when his bestest friend was crying in the next room. he could come up with some lame excuse as to why he didnt hand up his homework but he cant come up with an excuse to why he didnt console his best friend. jihoon packed his bag for the next day and went back into seungcheols room.

"hey, its heartbreaking for me to hear you wailing like that. here, you can cry on my shoulder. just let it all out bro." jihoon sat next to seungcheol. jihoons body stiffened as seungcheol wrapped his arms around him.

"if he ever comes back i'll make sure to whack him in the head with ny guitar," jihoon assured him determinedly. jihoons shirt was soaking wet with tears but it was all for the one he cared for the fourth most.


	15. awkward feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon confesses how he feels. but he wouldnt dare to actually tell jisoo. but soonyoung and seokmins always there for him and thats what friends are for.

"jihoon im going now!" jisoo called as he left the room. school had started and their hectic college life resumed. music was a breeze for jihoon. he practically didnt have to attend classes. jisoo on the other was scoring A's for every subject. the two had started to grow close.

jihoon felt happier ever since he met jisoo. was this a bad idea? jihoon slapped his cheeks. it cant be. its only been 5 months since they met. jihoon locked the door and decided to pay soonyoung a visit.

jihoon pulled the door to the rather empty cafe. junhui was asleep at the counter as soonyoung and seokmin continued to make a ruckus in the kitchen.

"oh come on seokmin! we should totally turn this into a meat place at night!" soonyoung whined  
"but i want a restaurant! my spicy stew would earn millions if we set up a restaurant!" seokmin whined back.  
"hey guys what are yall doing?" jihoon pushed the door open. seokmin pulled another foldable chair out from under the table for jihoon.

"im here to just say thanks for that night where i got really emo." jihoon smiled. "youre welcome but this isnt just about that night right? this is about jisoo is that right?" soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "yes." jihoon muttered softly as seokmin and soonyoung started howling and screaming "I KNEW IT!". even junhui woke up from his little nap to see the commotion.

"i mean, i dont know, guys. its probably infatuation. but we have so much in common! hes a really nice guy and helped me through my fallout. i cant say too much now though..." jihoon drummed his fingers on the table. his heart was racing like he was going through high school all over again.

"thats nice to hear jihoon!" soonyoung held jihoons hand. "its good to know hes moved on," his heart whispered. the burden on soonyoungs back was gone after all these years. the burden from breaking his heart was finally gone.

"oh yeah! can i get some spaghetti? its jisoo's favourite and he must be hungry after class." jihoon remembered. "of course of course!" seokmin got up and started preparing pasta for jihoon.

 

jihoon walks quickly back to the dormitory. the room was empty but he heard keys unlocking the door.

"im home!" jisoo called as he took off his shoes. jihoon prepared a make shift plate out of the lid of the container. jisoo took a seat facing jihoon, throwing his bag aside. jihoon noticed a crumpled up paper fall out. the younger's eyes darting away when he felt jisoo's gaze fall onto him.

"how was your day?" jisoo started the conversation but jihoon was distracted by the note. "hmm, okay i guess. i went to visit soonyoung and seokmin. theyre thinking of either making it a bar or a restaurant at night, theyre still quarelling over it." jihoon twirled the pasta around his fork. jisoo continued the conversation talking about how boring and lame shakespeare is but not mentioning the note. jihoon assumed it was maybe a reciept or a note from his lecturer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaa the pretty u era has started i love everything from their visuals to their voices to the choreography to the whole album i hope they win their first place and hit daebak ^^


	16. the adventures of jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seo jisoo falls for hong jisoo and makes plenty of mistakes.

jisoo stepped out of the school building. walking towards the convenience store, jisoo's heart stopped. her eyes transfixed to the male who was walking in her direction walking with two other guys. one much shorter than him and the other just around his height. holding her portfolio closer to her chest, she sped off in the other direction. his face lingered in her mind.

 

ever since the humanity department had a joined party jisoo had that guy stuck in her head. hell, she doesnt even know his name. rumour has it, he's in literature. rumour has it that hes also gay. she cant let her hopes down just yet.

 

forget convenience store food, jisoo strolled to cafeteria. it was her last resort. she hadnt eaten anything that day. actually, she doesnt need to eat. she lost her appetite anyway. 

 

running towards her room jisoo prayed that her roommate at least had some rice left in the shared rice cooker and maybe some jokbal.  
"jiyeon ah! thanks for the food!"   
its all yours unnie! mijoo unnie and jiae unnie are coming over later, is that alright?"   
"as long as they dont kill each other cos i have a paper to finish!"

 

jiyeon was angel. jisoo swears shes a fucking angel. jiyeon was the literal embodiment of light and the campus food ambassador and the cutest girl ever. and she has such a beautiful voice. she's been asked out a few times but jiyeon wouldnt date a guy if he doesnt come in on a white horse and is a prince. jiyeon may be 21 but she still thinks shes a disney princess.

jisoo on the other hand was more of a "i have no time and im not bothered" kind of girl and pop rock. dissheveled hair and baggy shirts. in the first place, jiyeon wasnt even her roommate. their cheerleading team wanted to bond the awkward ones so they removed mijoo from jisoo and jiae from jiyeon and thus the weird buddy system happened. the point was to un-awkwardise mijoo and jiae but somehow it got worse.

 

jisoo poked at what was supposed to be the essay she was writing on the severity of potholes. her head was only filled with the good looking literature guy. jisoo didnt bother with dating all she wanted was to finish her studies and start working but when he started talking to her there was a sparkly feeling in her heart and made her smile so wide her cheeks hurt.

 

weeks later of stalking the literature guy, jisoo decides to be bold. on a post it note she writes "i kind of like you after we met at the humanities party - seo jisoo (geography)". spotting the male walking out of the literature hall, jisoo walks towards him. slipping the note into his bag and walking away like as if nothing happened.

 

jisoo rushes back to the dorm. "jiyeonnie i think i made a mistake..." jisoo kicks her flats off and jumps onto her bed. jiyeon was at her desk doing some work on history. "what about unnie?" jiyeon puts her pen down. "i gave literature boy a note of confession and i dont think he'll accept... what if he thinks im some weirdo?" jisoo tries to suffocate herself with a pillow. "unnie you're an idiot but maybe you two may end up as good friends instead?" jisoo tries to comfort herself with that thought.

 

jisoo looks at the note in his bag. it wasn't there before. he doesn't recall bumping into anyone. all he was thinking about was his jihoon. it was a stressful day in class and jisoo needed someone to talk to after a long day and also some coffee. jisoo pulled out the note. reading what it said, he crumpled it up. based on the handwriting it was a girl. he wasn't looking for partners but maybe a girl to help him out with his problems with jihoon might help. he made a mental note to look for this "seo jisoo" girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead guys just v lazy. lack of motivation + school = no fics i have many ideas for this fic and many others but lack of motivation and school make it hard for me sorry guys. i'll try to write as often as possible thanks for following this story even though its not really consistent


End file.
